Harry Potter & the Girl of the Phoenix
by changeofheart505
Summary: Harry starts having dreams of a girl. But he can never see her eyes or get her name.He doesn't understand how this connects him to the Girl of the Phoenix. When a new girl is transferred to Hogwarts, will he get his answers? And is this new girl really the Girl of the Phoenix? Orphanshipping! Fem!AsterxHarry! Slight RonxHermione.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter & the Girl of the Phoenix

Kura: Ah! The smell of a new fic! Don't you just love it?!

Aster: No. I'm the girl. AGAIN!

Harry: And again, you bring in Orphanshipping.

Sakura: *rolls her eyes* Enjoy!

Prologue

_"Harry... Harry... Harry!" The boy who lived ignored the voice of his friend. _

_ 'Hi. I'm Harry.' He tossed and turned. This dream. Why did it feel like it was so much more? He looked at the girl before him. He couldn't see her eyes. _

_ 'My name is...' Nothing. He never got her name. But... for some reason... for some reason, he felt as if he knew her. _

_ 'My name is...' He vowed to learn her name. He vowed to find her. No matter what it took. _

_ 'My name is...' _

_ Harry woke up and met the eyes of his friends'. He sighed as he got out of bed. _

_ "I saw her... again... nothing came up..." he said, ''my name is...' what is it?'_

Kura: Done!

Harry: So now I have a girl stuck in dreams?

Sakura: Pretty much.

Aster: How do I fit into all of this?

Kura: You'll see. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter & the Girl of the Phoenix

Kura: Hello!

Harry: So this takes place during my fifth year? With HER.

Sakura: Yup. Someone has to suffer our creativity.

Aster: Creativity?

Kura: Her way of saying torture. Enjoy! And, btw, I'm not bothering with the trial, and Hogwarts Express, this takes place during Harry's fifth year, the middle of it, close to... Christmas time!

Chapter 1: The Dream becomes a reality

Harry groaned as he sat up. He, Hermione and the Weaslys were currsntly at the Burrow, the Weaslys home. He walked into the kitchen, where upon entry, he was stared at by the Order of the Phoenix. Groaning, Harry sat down and began to eat his breakfast. It was silent for a while.

"Harry," it was Arthur Weasly who had spoken, "can you tell us of your dream?"

"Uh... I guess, why?" Harry replied.

"We might know who the girl is, we just need a description."

Harry nodded, "She has porcelain skin, salmon lips, she has a nice figure. Her hair is silver, but I could never see her eyes or get her name. It would always be the same, 'My name is...' nothing." He went back to his breakfast. He ate and ate when he realized how eerily quiet it had gotten, "Uh, guys?" "Dumbledore was right," Molly Weasly said, "Harry, you jusr described the Girl of the Phoenix!" Harry and the others looked confused.

"Girl of the Phoenix?" He asked. Everyone was quiet when a voice spoke up.

"I guess I better explain," Dumbledore said. Everyone became silent, wanting to hear the legend of the Girl of the Phoenix...

Kura: Done.

Sakura: Review!


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter & the Girl of the Phoenix

Kura: Hey hey hey!

Sakura: We hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2: The Girl of the Phoenix

"The Girl of the Phoenix is said to be a powerful mage. It has been said since Ancient times, this girl bore the spirit of a phoenix, gaining its immortality. The Girl of the Phoenix has porcelain skin, silver hair, salmon lips and eyes as blue as the rare blue diamond. Her eyes can turn into the color of the moon, and she is very difficult to find. We managed to find her and have invited her to attend Hogwarts. Molly, she will arrive shortly with Hagrid. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get going." With that said,Dumbledore apparated out of the Burrow. Molly prepared two more plates just in case. Harry and the rest sat there, waiting.

And waiting...

And waiting...

And waiting some more.

"'Ello Molly, Harry, Ron,Mione, everyone!" Hagrid stepped in with a figure wearing a cloak. The figure lowered the hood of its cloak, revealing soft silver hair, porcelain skin, salmon lips and eyes the color of a blue diamond. Her small smile said nothing as she looked around. Molly quickly set the two plates. The girl sat down and began to eat while everyone else just stared. Feeling the looks on her, the girl spoke up.

"Yes?" Harry gasped. It was really the girl from his dreams. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"So," he said, "what's your name?"

The girl smiled as she replied, "My name is Aster Asahi Phoenix."

Kura: Done!

Aster: So THAT'S how I fit into all this.

Kura: Yup! Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Harry Potter & the Girl of the Phoenix

Sakura: We go back to Hogwarts this chapter.

Harry: Do we have to encounter Malfoy again.

Kura: Nope.

Aster:... why do I have the feeling...

Sakura: Anyways, let's get on with it.

Kura: Enjoy!

Sakura: Here's chapter 3.

Sorting Hat to Aster -...-

Aster to Sorting Hat ~...~

Chapter 3: Back to Hogwarts

Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Aster to get sorted. Harry hoped she got into Gryffindor. Everyone around them noticed their looks towards the door. They began to mutter when Minerva McGonnagal stood up and cleared her throat as she brought out the Sorting Hat. Everyone wondered what was going on. Dumbledore stood and everyone went silent. They looked at the Headmaster.

"We have a new student joining us. Now, it may be the middle of the year, but I hope you help this young lady in every way possible." He nodded to Minerva and she cleared her throat.

"Aster Asahi Phoenix!" She called and the doors opened. A silverette walked blue orbs looked around and she walked up to the Sorting Hat.

-Well now, you have a lot of power in you...-

~Uh... Okay?~

-Bravery, ambition, courage... Hmm...-

~Well... where do I go? I can feel eyes on me!~

-*chuckles* I welcome you into...-

The Sorting Hat revealed her House to be, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and his friends cheered when Aster walked over. She sat next to Harry and rolled her eyes when everyone gaped at her. Her eyes paled to the color of the moon bore returning to their normal shade of blue.

"So, Harry-" Fred Weasly said.

"Who's your girlfriend?" George Weasly ended.

SLAP!

"OW!" Both twins rubbed their cheeks. Aster smiled sweetly as she said, "we're not an item."

Kura: Yet.

Harry and Aster: What?!

Sakura: The main pairing in this is Orphanshipping, HarryxAster. So, you will be a couple.

Kura: Yup! REVIEW


End file.
